Part Of Destiny
by ItaVi
Summary: Apa pendapat kalian saat mendengar kata 'Perselingkuhan'..? Murahan..? Jalang Perebut..? Uang..? atau Cinta..? Mungkin bagiku kata yang terakhir adalah yang paling fatal dalam hidupku.. /YunJae/KrisTao/Romance/DLDR.. Review please


**Cast.**

**YunJae/YunBum/YooSu/WonKyu/TopGd/HanChul/KangTeuk**

**.**

**SMEnt, YGEnt.**

**Exo members(Kids)**

**Cerita ini milik saya.. jika ada kesamaan cerita tolong katakan pada saya. gomawo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boy's Love, Romance, Mpreg, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**By: ItaVi**

**.**

**.**

**Rated T (menuju M)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**Apa pendapat kalian saat mendengar kata 'Perselingkuhan'..?**

**Murahan..? Jalang Perebut..? Uang..? atau Cinta..? **

**Mungkin bagiku kata yang terakhir adalah yang paling fatal dalam hidupku.. untuk pertama kalinya aku mencintai seseorang.. dan untuk pertama kalinya pula aku terjatuh kedalam pesonanya sedalam ini.. aku memang tak memiliki apapun untuk kuberikan padanya.. semua yang kumiliki telah ia miliki.. semuanya.. tanpa terkecuali..**

**Tapi.. ada kalanya aku ingin memiliki apa yang telah ia berikan padaku.. dan ketika apa yang ia berikan padaku itu ada dalam diriku.. aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaga, mencintai, dan melindunginya sepenuh hatiku..**

**Disaat itu pula.. aku telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya... mengakhiri semua pengkhianatan yang telah kami lakukan.. membiarkannya menjadi kenangan terindah yang pernah kumiliki bersamamu.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Of Destiny**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik bermata doe yang kini tengah menatap kaca didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada didalam toilet dimana dirinya bekerja sebagai sekertaris pemilik gedung bertingkat ini. Jaejoong beralih menatap sebuah alat tes kehamilan ditangan kanannya. Positif. Itulah kiranya yang dapat terbaca dari alat itu. Jujur saja.. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

Well, bukankah seharusnya ia senang mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil..? tapi, sepertinya Jaejoong sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi itu. Airmatanya tanpa sadar mengalir dari doe-eyes miliknya. bagaimana mungkin ia bahagia, sementara kenyataan jika hamil diluar nikah itu menghampiri dirinya. Jemarinya berusaha menggapai tembok disampingnya. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada tembok. Berharap tembok itu dapat membantunya menampung semua masalahnya saat ini. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa dapat ia kendalikan.

Braaakkk...

Pintu itu terbuka secara paksa oleh pemuda manis lain yang memasuki toilet. Kim Junsu—pemuda yang dengan elegannya menendang pintu naas itu secara paksa— memandang Jaejoong khawatir.

"Jae.. kau tidak apa..?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"seharusnya aku~.. a-aku mengikuti nasehatmu su-ie~.." jawab Jaejoong berusaha menahan tangisnya. Junsu menatap benda yang masih Jaejoong pegang ditangan kanannya. Junsu mulai mengerti apa yang tengah Jaejoong bicarakan. Junsu meraih tubuh rapuh Jaejoong. Junsu memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu dengan erat, berusaha membagi sakit yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho..?" Jaejoong mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Junsu.

"menagislah.." gumam Junsu dan membuat tangis Jaejoong pecah sejadi-jadinya.

Sebagai seorang sahabat tentu dia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong. Lagipula bagaimanapun juga, dirinyalah yang membuat sang sahabat bekerja disini dan bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, sang Presiden Direktur JY Group. Seharusnya dulu Junsu tidak pernah menawari Jaejoong untuk bekerja disini sebagai sekertaris sang Presdir. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling mengenal, saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain, dan menjalin hubungan terlarang dibelakang Jung Kibum, istri dari Jung Yunho.

Ia. Hubungan Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho adalah sebuah perselingkuhan semata. Sebuah hubungan tanpa ikatan, dan berakhir dengan tersakitinya semua orang yang terlibat didalamnya. Mereka itu adalah orang bodoh yang mengatas namakan cinta dalam sebuah pengkhianatan yang mereka lakukan. Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah menyakiti orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi sekuat apapun cinta yang mereka jalin, **takdirlah yang berkuasa**.

Dan ketika takdir itu telah digoreskan, manusia hanya bisa bertekuk dibawahnya.

...

**Part Of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok..

Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu membuat seorang namja berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun, yang berada didalam ruangan bergaya eropa-korea itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Mata tegasnya menatap siapa kiranya telah mengetuk pintu besar ruangannya. sebuah senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya saat kepala bersurai brown sang pengetuk pintu memasuki ruangan itu.

Kim Jaejoong berjalan dengan tatapan kosong memasuki ruangan kerja Jung Yunho, sang Presdir. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, lalu memeluk namja cantik dihadapannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jaejoong tak membalas apapun yang Yunho lakukan.

Yunho yang tak mendapatkan balasan dari namja yang tengah dipeluknya, akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung, karena tidak biasanya Jaejoong seperti ini.

"kau kenapa..?" tanya Yunho lembut. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata Yunho. Jemarinya mencengkram bagian bawah blazer yang tengah dikenakannya dengan kuat.

"Y-yunn.." panggil Jaejoong ragu.

"Hn..?"

"a-aku hamil.." suara bergetar Jaejoong seolah seperti sambaran petir yang mengenai hati Yunho. Yunho membeku. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Menikahi Jaejoong..? itu tidak mungkin, karena ia telah lebih dulu menikah Jung Kibum dan telah meniliki Jung Luhan buah hati mereka. Menggugurkan kandungan Jaejoong..? jangan gila, anak itu adalah anak mereka.

Jaejoong yang mendapati reaksi Yunho terlihat tidak senang itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis didepan sang namja yang dicintainya.

Detik berikutnya Jaejoong kembali menampilkan wajah cerianya.

"jangan khawatir Yunn.. aku akan menggugurkannya.. paling-paling dua sampai empat hari sakitnya.." kata Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersentak.

"apa kau bilang.." tuntut Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"menggugurkannya.. memang apa yang bisa kita lakukan..? kau tidak mungkin menikahiku.. aku sadar itu Yunn.. jadi aku tidak apa menggugurkannya.." skakmat. Yunho tak dapat menjawab apapun, semua yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kibum dan juga Luhan sang putra tercinta. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah, seolah-olah itu adalah hal biasa baginya. Yunho hanya diam, ia tak menjawab apapun yang apa yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong selanjutnya.

"kau.. tenang saja.. ini tidak akan terlalu sakit karena usianya masih satu minggu.. dan kujamin tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah dari anak ini.." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho yang sedang menatapnya getir.

Jaejoong berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Saat itulah airmatanya menetes dengan begitu deras. Dalam hatinya berharap, agar Yunho segera menghentikan langkahnya dan memohon padanya agar Jaejoong membatalkan niatnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi harapan hanya harapan, kadang terjadi dan kadang Tuhan tak mengabulkannya.

'bahkan kau tidak menghentikanku Yunn..' batin Jaejoong getir.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mencengkram mejanya kuat. Rasa sakit pada perutnya, membuatnya mengerang tertahan. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada perutnya. Padahal ia belum melakukan apapun untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, tapi perutnya telah sesakit ini. jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat berharap rasa sakitnya mereda.

Jaejoong berfikir, apa saat ini janin yang berada didalam kandungannya itu tengah memprotes untuk Jaejoong tak membunuhnya, entahlah Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"mianhe baby~.. pasti kau marah pada eomma~.. karena eomma mengatakan akan membunuhmu didepan appa-mu.. tapi percayalah.. eomma tidak akan membunuhmu~.. eomma akan menjaga, mencintai dan akan selalu bersamamu.. jadi jangan marah lagi~.. eomma mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.." Jaejoong mengelus perut lembut. Seolah mengerti yang dikatakan Jaejoong, rasa sakit pada perutnya itu perlahan mulai menghilang. Sebuah senyuman kecil kembali terulas dibibir cherry-nya.

"gomawo baby~.. baiklah. Ayo kita temui Junsu-ahjusshi untuk membantu kita.. arraso.. pintar.." sambung Jaejoong menyambar tas kerjanya dan berjalan keluar dari gedung bertingkat itu.

.

.

.

.

**Part Of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

"apa kau bilang.. **menggugurkannya.. kau gila Kim Jaejoong..**" teriak Junsu pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya disebuah restoran ditengah kota Seoul. Jaejoong mengusap telinganya malas. Lihatlah.., sekarang teriakan Junsu membuat semua orang yang berada disekitar mereka menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu horror.

"Su-ie~... **tenanglah**.." bentak Jaejoong pada Junsu. Junsu sudah terlihat mulai tenang. Sesekali Jaeoong melirik orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka kini mulai kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka sebelumnya.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong kesal. Sungguh hatinya sangat dongkol mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Sebagai seorang ibu —dari Park Xiumin dan juga Park Baekhyun dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Park Yoochun— tentu Junsu sangat tidak menyetujui apa yang Jaejoong katakan.

"aku memang bilang pada Yunho untuk menggugurkannya.. tapi aku tidak bilang aku akan melakukannya.. kau mau membantukukan.." Junsu menarik nafas lega setidaknya Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk itu.

"lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan..?" tanya Junsu.

"aku akan meninggalkan Korea minggu depan.. hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.." Junsu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Junsu masih terdiam menatap Jaejoong, sungguh mengapa harus secepat ini ia berpisah dengan sang sahabat tercinta.

"hanya kau yang kuberitahu.. aku sangat mempercayaimu sebagai sahabatku.. jangan beritahu siapapun.. aku akan pergi ke Cina Su-ie~.. tapi sebelum itu aku akan mampir dulu ke Jeju selama tiga hari untuk berpamitan pada salah satu kerabatku disana.. setelah itu aku akan mengirim surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan.. jaga dirimu baik-baik.. sampaikan salamku pada Yoochun, Xiumin dan juga Baekhyun.." Jaejoong beranjak duduknya. Jaejoong terus melangkah meninggalkan Junsu yang masih mematung mencerna semua yang dikatakan Jaejoong.

Ibu dari Xiumin dan Baekhyun itu ingin mengejar Jaejoong, namun kakinya terasa kaku untuknya mengejar sang sahabat. Hatinya yang lain memaksanya agar membiarkan Jaejoong pergi, karena mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuknya.

.

.

.

.

**Part Of Destiny**

.

.

.

Jung Yunho menatap pemandangan malam Seoul dari gedung perusahaannya. Pandangannya kosong. Pikirannya tertuju pada namja yang setahun terakhir menempati posisi yang sama seperti Kibum dalam hatinya. Tiga hari yang lalu Jaejoong berpamitan dengannya alasan kurang enak badan. Tapi mengapa ia belum sembuh juga. Yunho meraih ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong tapi sepertinya ponsel Jaejoong dimatikan. Yunho juga telah berusaha menemui Jaejoong diapartement nanja cantik itu, tapi sayangnya ia tak menemukan apapun disana.

Junsu..

Benar ia harus bertemu dengan istri Park Yoochun itu untuk mengetahui dimana Jaejoong berada. Yunho meraih mantel musim dinginnya. Lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

.

Hanya butuh waktu duapuluh menit untuk Yunho sampai dirumah Yoochun. Yunho memasuki rumah besar bergaya eropa milik Yoochun.

Dari kejauhan Yunho menatap Yoochun dan Junsu yang terlihat sedang bermain bersama kedua putra mereka. Yoochun yang mnyadari kedatangan Yunho melambaikan tangan pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum tulus pada Yoochun. Ia. Yoochun dan Yunho memanglah sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil. Bahkan Yoochun bertemu dengan Junsu itu juga karena Yunho.

Mata musang Yunho beralih menatap Junsu yang sedang memangku Baekhyun yang masih beberapa bulan itu dipangkuannya.

"hei Chun~.." sapa Yunho pada Yoochun yang langsung disambut senyuman dan pelukan hangat dari sang sahabat.

"Hei~ Yunho-hyung.. sudah lama kita tidak bertemu~.." kata Yoochun melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya. Junsu yang baru menyadari kedatangan Yunho hanya menatap mereka malas, entahlah sejak mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong telah hamil dengan Yunho, Junsu selalu menghindari Yunho ketika dikantor.

"baru dua hari dan kau bilang itu lama.." Yoochun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Yunho beralih menatap Junsu.

"Junsu.." panggil Yunho masih tetap menatap Junsu yang terlihat mengabaikannya. Junsu menoleh tanpa menjawab panggilan dari Yunho.

"kau tahu dimana Jaejoong..? dia tidak masuk selama tiga hari ini.. dia tak masuk kantor.." Junsu mengendong Baekhyun berdiri.

"aku tidak tahu.. dia hanya bilang dia akan menggugurkan kandungannya.. dan mungkin besok kau akan menerima surat pengunduran dirinya.. seandainya aku tahu siapa yang menghamili Jaejoong, akan kupatahkan lehernya.." jawab Junsu menyeringai pada Yunho lalu meninggalkan Yunho yang membeku dan Yoochun yang terlihat terkejut saat mendengar jika Jaejoong hamil.

"Su-iee~ kau bilang apa tadi..? Jaejoong hamil..?" tanya Yoochun mengejar Junsu.

Yunho masih membeku, jadi Jaejoong benar-benar menggugurkan anak mereka.

"Boo.." airmata Yunho mulai menetes.

Ia merasa bersalah harusnya ia bisa bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Lelaki macam apa hingga ia tega membiarkan orang yang dicintainya terluka seorang diri karena perbuatannya. Yunho berbalik meninggalkan rumah Yoochun.

Yunho memukulkan setir kemudi mobilnya kala ia telah berada didalam mobil lamborghini veneno miliknya. Ia terus memukul hingga mengabaikan rasa sakit pada tangannya. Hidup ini seperti puzzle, Tuan Jung. Jika kau tidak bisa menyusunnya secara benar, maka puzzle itu tidak akan pernah menjadi gambar yang kau inginkan.

.

.

.

.

**Part Of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

Cina.

Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu Jaejoong sampai di Cina. Yang menjadi masalah Jaejoong sekarang adalah dirinya yang belum mendapatkan pekerjaan sementara uang simpanannya mulai menipis. Dan lagi, bayi yang berada didalam kandungannya pasti membutuhkan asupan gizi yang cukup agar dia dapat sehat didalam sana. Terik matahari membuatnya kakinya terasa berat untuk kembali berjalan.

Jaejoong memaksa berjalan kembali menyusuri pinggiran jalan khusus pejalan kaki. Tepat saat kakinya ingin menyeberang ke sebuah gedung bertingkat didepannya —untuk mengikuti seleksi sebagai calon pegawai— doe-eyes miliknya menangkap seorang namja sedang menyebrang sambil menelfon tanpa melihat rambu lalu lintas yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya yang berteriak padanya, untuk tidak menyebrang. Kim Jaejoong berlari dengan secepat yang ia bisa berusaha meraih tubuh namja itu agar tidak tertabrak mobil box yang melaju dengan sangat kencang kearahnya.

.

'sedikit lagi..' Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya.

Tinnnn..

Tinnn..

Bruuukkk..

'dapat..' kau hebat Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

'huffftt.. berhasil..' batin Jaejoong lega.

Nafas Jaejoong tersengal-segal, meski akhirnya ia berhasil menyelamatkan namja yang terlihat linglung didepannya. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis namja berpakaian formal itu, sepertinya shock menyaksikan dirinya hampiri saja tertabrak oleh mobil box.

Lambaian tangan Jaejoong membuat namja itu tersadar.

"kau tidak apa..?" tanya Jaejoong cemas dengan bahasa Cina.

"ne~ aku tidak apa.." jawabnya dengan memnggunakan bahasa Korea. Jaejoong terkejut, ternyata namja didepannya ini bisa berbahasa Korea. 'Oh. Syukurlah..' batin Jaejoong.

"kau orang Korea.. wah.. akhirnya aku bertemu dengan warga negara Korea juga.." balas Jaejoong denga sangat antusias. Namja itu tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalas senyuman namja itu tulus.

"em.. bagaimana jika kita makan siang lebih dahulu.. aku yang akan membayar.." tawarnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat berfikir sebentar, hingga ia menyetujui tawaran namja didepannya.

Jaejoong dan namja itu berjalan menuju sebuah restoran terdekat. Namja itu menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong hanya pasrah ditarik oleh namja tampan itu—menurut Jaejoong—.

Jaejoong mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi bersama dengan namja itu.

"jadi siapa namamu.." tanya namja itu.

"Jaejoong.. Kim Jaejoong.. kau siapa..?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Seunghyun.. namaku Choi Seunghyun. Gomawo sudah menolongku.. sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tak menolongku tadi.." kata namja yang bernama Choi Seunghyun itu. seorang pelayan mengiterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"permisi.. silahkan menikmati pelayanan kami.." ucap sang pelayan pada mereka. Jaejoong dan Seunghyun tersenyum ramah.

"santai saja Seunghyun.. lagipula kau sudah membayar makan siangku.." balas Jaejoong mencomot makanannya.

.

Dari kejauhan seorang namja manis menghentakkan kaki kesal. Saat ini ia sedang bersama dua orang balita yang menatap Jaejoong dan juga Seunghyun yang tengah berbicang dengan riang. Dengan langkah panjang namja manis itu memasuki restoran dan dengan tidak berperasaannya ia menarik tangan putranya yang berusia kira-kira dua sampai tiga tahun yang tengah berdiri disampingnya sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggendong putra bungsunya berusia dua bulan.

Namja manis itu menghampiri Seunghyun dan Jaejoong yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya.

"kau menikmati makan siangmu Tuan Choi~.." tanyanya sinis pada Seunghyun.

"Jiyong~.. kau baik-baik saja.." tanya Seunghyun dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat. Jaejoong menatap mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

"jadi ini selingkuhanmu..?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir namja manis bernama Choi Jiyong yang sebenarnya adalah istri dari Choi Seunghyun. Membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Jaejoong bingung dengan Jiyong, sebenarnya apa maksudnya itu. dia tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menuduhnya sebagai selingkuhan Seunghyun.

Baru saja Seunghyun ingin menjawab pertanyaan sang istri tapi kini giliran putra sulungnya yang menarik bagian bawah setelan jas miliknya.

"appa~.. I.. miss.. you.." ucapnya memeluk kaki Seunghyun erat. Seunghyun tersenyum tulus pada sang putra tercinta ia mengusap surai hitam Kris—nama putra sulung Seunghyun—.

"I miss you too baby~.." balas Seunghyun mengangkat tubuh kecil Kris dan memeluknya.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi masih belum mengerti dengan interaksi merekapun hanya memandang mereka tanpa berniat untuk bertanya.

"Seungie~.. lepaskan Kris dan jawab pertanyaanku.." bentak Jiyong pada Seunghyun. Seunghyun menatap Jiyong dengan tatapan mengejek seolah berusaha semakin memancing kemarahan Jiyong.

"kau salah paham Yongie~.. sekarang duduklah.. aku akan menjelaskannya padamu.." Seunghyun menarik tangan Jiyong yang masih menggendong putranya yang lain. Jiyong mengambil tempat disamping Seunghyun masih dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Jaejoong.." panggil Seunghyun pada Jaejoong yang sejak tadi masih diam menyaksikan interaksi mereka.

"Ye.." gumam Jaejoong menyahut.

"perkenalkan ini Choi Jiyong, istriku.. lalu ini putra sulungku Choi Yifan dan yang ini Choi Jongin putra bungsuku.." kenal Seunghyun pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum canggung pada Jiyong. Sedangkan Jiyong menatap Jaejoong tidak suka.

"Yongie~.. jangan menatapnya seperti itu.. kami baru saja saling mengenal mana mungkin aku selingkuh dengannya.. lagipula aku mengajaknya makan siang disini itu karena dia sudah menolongku yang hampiri tertabrak mobil tadi.." jelas Seunghyun membuat sang istri membulatkan matanya karena merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah ia tuduhkan pada Jaejoong.

Jiyong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. Raut tidak suka yang tadi ia perlihatkan pada Jaejoong kini berubah menjadi raut bersalah.

"mianhe.." ucap Jiyong singkat. Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Jiyong.

"tidak apa.. itu wajar.." balas Jaejoong tenang dan menepuk pundak kanan Jiyong. Jiyong membalas senyum Jaejoong.

"kau orang yang baik.." gumam Jiyong pelan tapi Jaejoong cukup mendengarnya.

"aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Jiyong-ssi.." jawab Jaejoong membuat Jiyong tercengang. Jaeojoong meminum jus apel miliknya.

Seunghyun mengabaikan mereka karena masih sibuk bermain dengan Kris. mungkin yang ada dalam fikiran Seunghyun saat ini adalah 'itu pembicaraan para uke~.. jadi seme tidak perlu mendengarkannya..'

"maksudmu.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Jiyong.

Sungguh ia sangat sedih jika mengingat hidupnya sebelum ini. ia benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah ia sesali, ia senang pernah bersama dengan Yunho dan sekarang ia akan tengah menantikan seorang bayi mungil lahir dari rahimnya. Jaejoong sedikit terkekeh mengingat dirinya akan memiliki aegya sebentar lagi.

Jiyong melihat Jaejoong aneh, tadi Jaejoong terlihat murung sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Jongie~.. apa maksudmu tadi.." Jiyong menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Jaejoong kembali menampilkan wajah murungnya.

"kau kenapa.. aku salah bicara..? mianhe.." sambung Jiyong merasa bersalah. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"T-tidak Jiyong-ssi.. jangan minta maaf.. kau tidak salah apapun.." jawab Jaejoong cepat. Jiyong kembali tersenyum senang.

"kalau begitu katakan ada apa..? kalau aku bisa, aku akan berusaha membantumu.." tawar Jiyong.

Setelah mendengarkan semua penjelasan Jiyong. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya. Meski awalnya Jiyong sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Jaejoong katakan, tapi ia mengerti bagaimana posisi Jaejoong.

Bukan salah Jaejoong, jika ia mencintai pria itu. Bukan salah takdir pula jika Jaejoong bertemu dengan namja itu, karena itu sudah menjadi ketetapan Tuhan sejak awal. Tidak ada yang salah dengan peristiwa yang terjadi dalam dunia ini karena Tuhanlah yang telah merancangnya.

.

.

Jiyong menatap Jaejoong sendu. Entah mengapa ia sangat antusias mendengar semua yang Jaejoong ceritakan. Dari yang menyenangkan sampai yang tersedih sekalipun. Jiyong merasa hidup Jaejoong sangatlah menyenangkan dibandingkan hidupnya. Jaejoong bisa dengan bebas menjalani hidupnya. Terbang tinggi layaknya burung dengan sesuka hati tanpa ada yang menahan kepakan sayap indahnya, berbeda dengan Jiyong yang selalu terkekang karena peran penting orangtuanya di Korea dulu.

Jaejoong terkejut saat sebuah tangan kecil Kris mengelus perutnya ketika ia tengah menceritakan tentang hidupnya pada Jiyong.

"Baby~.." ucapan Kris terus mengusap perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Kris. Ia mengangkat tubuh Kris dipangkuannya.

"jadi.. namamu Yifan.. tapi kenapa eomma-mu memanggilmu Kris..?" tanyanya pada Kris. sedangkan Kris hanya diam sambil memainkan syal yang tengah Jaejoong pakai.

"nama Choi Yifan itu pemberian dari kakeknya, ayah Seungie~ yang asli berdarah Cina.. sementara Seunghyun suka sekali memanggilnya Kris.." sahut Jiyong. Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kris kembali mengusap perut Jaejoong.

"Baby~.." gumam Kris.

"kau tahu didalam sini ada baby~..?" Seunghyun menatap mereka tersenyum, ia senang melihat Kris langsung akrab pada Jaejoong padahal biasanya ia akan langsung memberontak jika bersama dengan orang yang tidak ia kenali. Tapi saat ia bersama Jaejoong, Kris menjadi anak penurut dan manis seperti itu.

"this.. is.. mine.." ucapan Kris tersenggal karena ia memang belum terlalu lancar berbicara. Jaejoong sedikit melongo dengan yang dikatakan Kris sambil mengusap perutnya meski tidak terlalu jelas tapi Jaejoong cukup mendengar dan mengerti artinya.

"no~ Kris.. dia milik Jaejoong-ahjusshi.." sahut Seunghyun menarik Kris dari pangkuan Jaejoong. Kris memperlihatkan wajah datarnya, sepertinya ia merasa kesal karena Seunghyun menariknya dari pangkuan Jaejoong.

"ohya Jae.. jangan memanggilku Jiyong-ssi.. setelah ini kau mau kemana..?" Jaejoong tersentak. Oh tidak.. ia lupa jika ia harus mengikuti seleksi pegawai diperusahaan didepan restoran ini. jaejoong terlihat langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Astaga! Jiyong, Seunghyun.. aku harus pergi.. aku lupa jika aku harus menyerah surat lamaran diperusahaan depan restoran ini.. mianhe.. sampai jumpa lain waktu.. anyeong.." pamit Jaejoong pada Seunghyun dan Jiyong.

Jiyong dan Seunghyun menatap kepergiaan Jaejoong dalam hening.

"jadi perusahaan sedang mengadakan seleksi pegawai baru Seungie~..?" tanya Jiyong yang masih memeluk Jongin dalam gendongannya.

"hn.."

"aku mau dia bekerja diperusahaanmu Seungie~.. aku mau dia menggantikan sekertarismu yang sok sexy yang selalu menggodamu itu.."

"hmm..?"

"Ckk. Jangan kau fikir aku tidak tahu jika Sandara Park selalu merayumu saat dikantor.." Seunghyun tersenyum tampan. Istrinya itu memang selalu posesif dengannya. Dulu Seunghyun yang sangat posesif pada Jiyong, tapi semenjak mereka menikah justru Jiyonglah yang sangat posesif pada Seunghyun.

.

.

.

.

**Part Of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 Years Later...**

.

.

Ramai. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk tempat ini. tempat dimana anak-anak mendapatkan haknya untuk menuntut ilmu. Dari beberapa anak yang tengah berkerumun itu, terdapat dua anak yang mengambil duduk terpisah dengan teman-temannya. Bukan apa-apa.. tepi mereka sedang bosan bersama teman-temannya yang menurutnya sangat berisik. Salah satu diantaranya menghela nafas kasar lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan bersama daun-daun yang mulai lepas dari tangkainya. Namja kecil bersurai hitam legam yang berbaring itu menatap sang hyung yang kini mengandahkan tangannya bermaksud menangkap daun yang berguguran itu.

"Chen-ge~.." panggilnya namja kecil yang bersurai hitam legam itu.

"hn..?"

"menurutmu Yixing-ge kemana..?"

"kemana lagi Zitao.. dia pasti bersama Kris-hyung.." jawab namja seusianya yang diketahui bernama Chen itu. yang dipanggil Zitao itupun hanya membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap. Chen menyusulnya berbaring disamping Zitao.

"apa menurutmu Yixing-ge menyukai Kris-gege..?" Zitao kembali bertanya.

"tidak tahu.. tapi mereka satu kelas Zitao, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan.. tapi yang kulihat Kris-hyung lebih menyukaimu.." Zitao menatap Chen bosan.

"sudahlah Chen-ge.. hari ini kita pulang bersama ne~.. eomma sibuk dikantor jadi tidak bisa menjemputku.. dan tadi Zitao sudah bilang pada eomma kalau hari ini Zitao pulang sama gege~.." balas Zitao sambil memeluk tubuh Chen disampingnya.

"baiklah, lima menit lagi kita pulang sekolah.." Chen membalas pelukan Zitao.

Zitao masih belum melepaskan pelukannnya pada Chen, hingga beberapa—tepatnya dua orang— sunbae disekolah mereka menghampiri mereka. Zitao dan Chen saling melepaskan pelukan mereka saat menyadari ada yang mendekati mereka.

Salah satu diantara mereka menatap Chen dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi Chen hanya membalasnya dengan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"sudah kubilang jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kim Zitao.." ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Chen memnggaruk kepalanya bosan. Sepertinya Chen sangat jengah mendengar pernyataan itu dari seorang Choi Yifan—atau lebih sering dipanggil Kris— setiap kali Chen bersama dengan Zitao.

Chen dan Zitao memulai berdiri dari berbaringnya.

"ia.. ia aku tahu hyung~.. Zitao saja yang selalu mengikutiku.." elak Chen. anak lain yang berada disamping Kris menatap Chen khawatir, takut nanti Kris dan sang adik kembali bertengkar lagi karena Zitao.

"Yixing-gege dari mana..? Zitao mencari gege sejak tadi.." sahut Zitao menanyai Yixing—kakak Chen— tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang terlihat tidak suka pada Chen.

"aa.. tadi aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok dulu bersama Kris-hyung~.. jadi kau menunggu disini bersama Chenniee~.." balas Yixing mengusap rambut Chen dengan sedikit kasar. Chen menatap sang hyung kesal. Zitao dan Kris menatap mereka datar.

Iris tajam Kris beralih menatap Zitao yang sedang melihat interaksi Yixing dan Chen dengan ekspresi datar. Zitao yang merasa diperhatikan Kris akhirnya membalas tatapan Kris padanya.

"kau lupa yang sering kukatakan, untuk tidak berdekatan dengan orang lain selain aku melebihi sentuhan tangan..?" bisik Kris tepat didepan Zitao. Zitao menggelengkan pelan lalu mengerucutkan kedua belah bibirnya.

Kris menarik tengkuk Zitao, hingga wajah mereka berdekatan satu sama lain. Nafas pelan Kris menerpa wajah Zitao lembut. Jatungnya kembali berdetak tanpa ia perintahkan. Inilah yang terjadi jika ia berdekatan dengan Kris. Zitao tidak merona dan tidak gugup, hanya saja jatungnya berdetak terlalu cepat jika mereka berdekatan. Jangan menyebut ini cinta karena mereka semua masih terlalu suci untuk mengenal apa itu cinta.

"menjauh dari Zitao-ge~.. nanti Zitao terkena serangan jantung.." Kris menyerngit mendengar perkataan Zitao. Chen dan Yixing menatap mereka bingung, walaupun mereka masih elementary school tapi mereka tahu penyakit serangan jantung itu tidak akan menular hanya dengan berdekatan seperti itu. lagipula Kris tidak memiliki penyakit jantung untuk ditularkan pada Zitao.

"mana bisa begitu..?" tuntut Kris pada namja kecil yang beberapa tahun dibawahnya itu.

"kau membuat jantungku selalu berdetak kencang saat kau berada terlalu dekat dengaku ge~.. makanya aku tak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu.." jelas Zitao. Kris mengukir seringai dibibirnya, entahlah.. ia tidak tahu apa alasanya. Yang jelas hati terasa terbang saat Zitao mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"kalau begitu kau tidak boleh menjauhiku.. karena apa..? karena kau justru akan sakit jika kau jauh dariku.." balas Kris mengecup pelan ujung bibir Zitao sebentar lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Zitao. Yixing dan Chen yang merona melihat adegan didepannya. Yah.. mereka memang sering melihat Kris mencium Zitao, tapi tetap saja itu membuat Chen dan Yixing merona dan mengingat apa yang selalu orangtua mereka—Tan Hangeng dan Heechul— lakukan saat malam hari, itu memang hanya ciuman kasih sayang biasa, tapi yang membuat mereka penasaran itu adalah suara-suara aneh dari kamar orangtua mereka setelah acara ciuman itu. Dan entah bagaimana itu membuat wajah mereka selalu merona—padahal tidak tahu apa yang orangtua mereka lalukan—.

.

.

.

.

.

**Part Of Destiny**

.

.

Kim Jaejoong menatap dua orang didepannya dengan saat bosan. Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar tidak jelas didepan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong menopang dagunya kesal. Bibir yang masih layaknya cherry diusianya yang mulai menginjak dua puluh sembilan tahun itu mengerucut. Jaejoong menghempaskan punggungnya pada sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

"aku tidak mau tahu Tan Hangeng.. kau harus ikut denganku kembali ke Korea.." bentak Seunghyun. Ia saat ini Choi Seunghyun tengah memaksa Tan Hangeng, sahabat lamanya itu untuk kembali ke Korea bersama dirinya dan keluarganya. Jaejoong masih terdiam memperhatikan dua orang yang selama enam tahun belakangan selalu bersamanya itu.

"kau fikir gampang melakukan itu Hyun~.. lagipula mana Heechul setuju..?" balas Hangeng berkoar-koar.

"kenapa tidak..? mana mungkin ia tidak setuju untuk kembali kenegaranya sendiri.."jawab Seunghyun tak ingin kalah.

"aku memang bekerja dibawahmu Hyun~.. tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengajakku untuk pindah-pindah tempat sepertimu... selama aku menjadi temanmu, aku sudah berpindah-pindah negara lebih dari lima kali.. mungkin saat itu masih tidak masalah karena aku belum menikah.. dan sekarang aku sudah menikah Hyun~.. aku sudah memiliki dua orang putra.. kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga.." jelas Hangeng yang sepertinya terlihat frustasi dengan sikap sahabatnya yang selalu bersikapnya seenaknya sendiri.

"aku bilang aku tidak ingin tahu.. mungkin setelah ini kita akan terus menetap di Korea.."

"aku tidak mau.." sela Hangeng cepat.

"kita kembali ke Korea atau kau bukan sahabatku lagi.." ancam Seunghyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hangeng.

Seunghyun berjalan melewati Jaejoong yang sedang memandang mereka. Sebelum mencapai pintu Seunghyun ia berhenti dan menatap Jaejoong sebentar.

"kau juga harus ikut denganku kembali ke Korea Kim Jaejoong.. karena Kris tidak akan mau pindah jika tidak ada Zitao disana..." kata Seunghyun sukses membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Dan ia, Kim Zitao adalah putra tunggal dari Kim Jaejoong. Begitupun dengan Kris—Choi Yifan—adalah putra sulung sekaligus pewaris kerajaan bisnis CS group yang menguasai pasar China dan Jepang, dan kini sedang mencoba merambah pasar Korea dan Asia yang lain.

Seunghyun keluar dari ruangannya dengan seringaian liciknya. Karena apa.. karena ia yakin Hangeng dan Jaejoong akan manuruti semua keinginannya untuk kembali ke Korea. Setidaknya ia tidak akan jauh dengan dua orang yang kini telah menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"kau lihatkan Jae.. orang yang kau tolong enam tahun yang lalu itu gila.." umpat Hangeng.

Jaejoong hanya diam tak menanggapi umpatan Hangeng. fikirannya kembali melayang pada enam tahun yang lalu. Dimana itu adalah tahun terkelam dalam hidupnya. Jika ia kembali ke Korea apa dirinya akan kembali bertemu dengan Jung Yunho..? lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya, siapkah hatinya untuk kembali bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, sang cinta pertama..?

Tapi jika ia fikirkan kembali, akan lebih baik jika ia kembali ke Korea. Ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan ayah dan ibunya yang pernah ia tinggalkan tanpa pamit saat itu, satu lagi orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Junsu—Park Junsu— sahabat kecilnya itu. lagipula, cepat atau lambat pasti ia akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

"jangan melamun Jae.. kau sama sekali tidak membantuku.." seruan Hangeng menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"jadi.. kau akan mengikutinya..?" tanya Jaejoong.

"apa boleh buat.. dia selalu seenaknya.." Hangeng menghela nafasnya pelan. Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"apa kau akan mengikuti ucapan Seunghyun juga..? jangan dengarkan Seunghyun jika hatimu masih belum siap untuk kembali ke Korea.." sambung Hangeng lirih, selama ini ia memang tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Tapi Hangeng sangat mengerti jika Jaejoong selalu sensitif jika disinggung mengenai masalalunya di Korea.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada Hangeng. seolah mengisyaratkan jika dirinya tidak apa.

"ia.. aku akan kembali.. aku ingin keluar dari tempatku sembunyi, aku ingin semuanya selesai Hangeng-hyung.. aku merindukan orang-orang yang kusayangi disana.."

"bagaimana dengan Zitao..?"

"cepat atau lambat Zitao akan menanyakan siapa appa-nya, siapa halmoni-nya dan siapa haraboji-nya Hangeng-hyung~.. saat itulah aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi darinya.." jawaban Jaejoong terdengar sangat lirih.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hahahaha.. ada pertanyaan kenapa saya buat FF YunJae..? setelah sekian lama saya buat KrisTao..? jawabannya hanya satu kata.. yaitu 'TAKDIR'. Tapi tenang saja saya masih 100% KrisTao Shipper. apapun yang terjadi.. ada Kris ataupun tak ada Kris di Exo.. meski aku berharap mereka masih akan terus OT12.. Muacccchhhhh...

.

.

.

Tolong review.. aku membutuhkan itu dikotak dibwah ini.

.

.

PAI.. PAI.


End file.
